the_everymans_answerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Everyman's Answer (series)
"The cities of our nation has collapsed. ''We have been poisoned. The governments have abandoned us, leaving the lame and rich to their own destruction. Morales are non-existent here, and we, the Proud People, live by the law of our own word." -Caeruleus 'The Everyman's Answer 'is an on-going trilogy written and illustrated by Canadian author and artist Setting The Everyman’s Answer takes place years into the future after the continents of today’s world have merged together through major geographical movement. As the Americas and Europe banded together and formed into a new continent known as Thayce, an age of advancement and technology was ushered forth, emanating in impossibilities that forthwith became possible. Medicine that remedied any disease, mechanical soldiers that guarded cities at night, and most notably, the creation of Weavers; humans who have the power to manipulate matter - all were only a fraction of Thayce's brilliance. The story begins in the capital of Thayce; Saylum -- a city most prominent in example of the Golden Age, but a hotbed of tensions that had been stirring for years between two parties: the Ark Angels, the scientists and the brilliant minds behind the Golden Age, and the Incendiarists, humbled tribesmen and women who followed true to the Old World ways. After the Incendiarists were blasphemed for years by the citizens of Thayce and the Ark Angels, they initiated the Exodus of Thayce out of pure spite and anger. Spreading an impossible plague that was a compound between Toxoplasma Gondii and Cordyceps, they massacred millions and burnt cities and crops to mountains of ash. The Incendiarists ravaged Thayce into a raped and unforgiving wasteland, ruled by escaped criminals and warlords, plagued by Mutants and disease. Thayce slowly reverted to the name of the 'Otherworlds', a title bestowed upon by its residing bandits. The only remaining civilization that managed to survive was the isolated New Haven -- an ancient city atop the Wrimhyn Peak. Anarchy swarmed New Haven. While many struggled to exert control over the city, only one managed to make it to the top -- the pseudoscience zealot the Governor and her gang of warmongering Locusts. Together, they rule over the last remaining civilization of the Otherworlds with an iron fist. Story Mags, a depressed and suicidal woman with no recollection of who she is, is one of the thousands of New Haven citizens who suffers under the Governor's tyrannical rule. Hoping to open the eyes of the Governor, Mags stages her final act of defiance by stealing a precious key and throws herself off the brinks of New Haven. Against Mags' wishes, she miraculously survives and discovers herself in the hellish wastelands of the Otherworlds. With the Governor and the Locusts breathing down her neck for the necklace she has pilfered, Mags now finds herself thrown together with a group of bandits, searching for not only fame, power and glory -- but for her identity and who she is. Cast Fireteam * Mags - Angelika Zbojenska * Sanguine Jinhart - Sen Mitsuji * Alcander Rosewick - Janis Ancens * Eve Kingsdale- Melodie Monrose * Lesroth Kingsdale - Cykeem White * Quinn Wellington - Lucky Blue Smith Locusts * Governor Asthenia Alessandras - Jiaye wu * Brutus - Dwayne Johnson * Vance and Javier - Miyavi * Old Lavinia - Danny Trejo * Pericles - Dominic Rains * Faraday - Agyness Deyn Incendiarists * Caeruleus - Morgan Freeman * Aperna - Fo Porter * Abijah - JaJan C. Noer * Eckhart - Viola Davis * Lucky Ankur - Dev Patel * Popinjay - Adrianne Ho Ark Angels * Alaric - Michael Fassbender * Odillia - Cate Blanchett Bandits * Lousewort - Shruti Hasaan * Bronislav - Hugh Jackman * Nnatsukishii - Anne Watanabe Music ''The Everyman's Answer ''uses tracks from Paul Dee Laek, Moclove, and Haruka Nakamura. Trivia * ''The Everyman's Answer ''was in development for more than 5 years. The author claimed she has been writing it since she was in sixth grade. * ''The Everyman's Answer ''was inspired by various video games and movies the author watched as a child. This includes the ''Dishonored series, Fallout, Mad Max: Fury Road, ''and ''Soul Eater. '' * ''The Everyman's Answer ''underwent several stages of drastic change. The first draft involved a high fantasy plot that revolved around the use of Zodiac Signs and the use of demons as the antagonists. The cast would train at an academy to learn how to harness their powers and to fight demons. * The idea was scrapped, and replaced with a dystopian theme that only took place in New Haven (which was named Oppidum at the time) and revolved around a group of Locusts, trying to break free from the Governor's oppressive rule. The idea was scrapped once more, and the author changed the theme to the current plot of ''The Everyman's Answer ''in order to have more creative freedom and to make the plot less restrictive and more flexible. * ''Soul Eater inspired The Everyman's Answer. ''The author states that if you look closely, you can see the traits of the ''Soul Eater ''characters in the cast of ''The Everyman's Answer.